


Moments Endless

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 583rd night, it's raining and Jaejoong's outside spinning circles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Endless

What Jaejoong knows as fact and what Changmin thinks as theory is this: that Jaejoong fell for Changmin on the 584th day since their first introduction.

 

On the 583rd night, it's raining and Jaejoong's outside spinning circles and catching water in his clothes and letting them slip through his hands. He stops, just for a second, when Changmin appears, jogging out of the house and sheltered under an umbrella that looks like it should've been thrown out long ago.

"Hyung! Get inside already!" Changmin yells, and Jaejoong smiles.

He reaches out a hand - the sky lights up and shakes around them; the watch around Changmin's wrist flashes - and finds out that he wants Changmin to be the puddle that grows in the palm of his hand.

 

On the 2,737th day, Jaejoong walks down the hall that houses all the awards they've ever won and overhears Changmin tell Yunho about a girl he really likes.

Then asks if he can date her.

Jaejoong knows what Yunho will say. He leaves before Yunho can say it.

 

It's exactly a year later, the 3103rd night since Jaejoong was first told that the scrawny boy who stood before him was Shim Changmin, that he's told the woman sitting in front of him now is who Changmin wants to marry.

Jaejoong smiles and leaves five minutes into dinner without excusing himself.

Five minutes after that, he has a hand over his throat and tells Yoochun through the bathroom door that she's perfect for him.

 

On the last night, Jaejoong enters Changmin's room without knocking and crawls into bed with him. He listens to Changmin waking up and tries to remember each of the 3,400 days before.

Changmin says his name groggily and Jaejoong swallows the urge to make Changmin make promises that he has no obligation to give. He asks instead, "Can I still make you kimchi jjigae?" and means "Do you promise not to forget that I've loved you longer?"

Changmin's arms pull him in close and he holds on as tight as he dares. "Always, hyung."

Jaejoong closes his eyes and starts reciting a speech in his head over and over until color fills the room again, and he turns his hand over to let Changmin slip between his fingers.


End file.
